staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Marca 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:10 Supah Ninjas - Magnificus, odc. 16 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:09 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Noddy w krainie zabawek - Wszystko się klei, odc. 11 (Noddys sticky day); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Bali - Prezent dla babci, odc. 15 (A present for Nana) kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Zwierzęta świata - Jak ryba w wodzie.seria 2 odc. 3. Żerowanie (Fish Life. COMME UN POISSON DANS L`EAU) - txt. str. 777 25'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Manuel Lefevre; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Ludzkie ciało. Do granic możliwości - cz. 1. Wzrok odc. 2 (Human Body. Pushing the limits.) 24'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Dan Clinton, Mark Radice, Jeremy Turner; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Plebania - odc. 1441; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5792 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5792); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:35 Apetyt na EURO - pę - Grupy producenckie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Zwierzęta świata - Jak ryba w wodzie. seria 2 odc. 4 Niezwykłe istoty (Fish Life. COMME UN POISSON DANS L`EAU) - txt. str. 777 25'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Manuel Lefevre; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2603; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Klan - odc. 2413 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 77 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Komisarz Alex - odc. 27 - Zabójcza namiętność - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5793 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5793); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Inauguracja Konklawe; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Kuopio ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Kuopio ( I seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Kuopio ( II seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:45 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:40 Zemsta - odc. 8 (Revenge, ep. 8) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Obiecaj mi! (Promise Me This aka Zavet) 122'; dramat kraj prod.SERBIA I CZARNOGÓRA, Francja (2007); reż.:Emir Kusturica; wyk.:Miki Manjlovic, Liljana Blagoojevic, Aleksandar Bercek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Jedna Scena - Cześć Tereska; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Notacje - ks. Jerzy Bryła. Uczyłem głuchoniemych rozumieć Pana Boga; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Wir 71'; film TVP; reż.:Henryk Schoen; wyk.:Marek Herbik, Marzena Trybała, Ewa Dałkowska, Władysław Kowalski, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Jerzy Stuhr, Zdzisław Wardejn; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 67 - Piękne plany; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Eliasz - odc. 8 Wichurobrzeg (Elias ep. Blasvaer); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 161; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 897 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc.7 Ryzykowna gra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Dom chleba; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Wszystko o Kulturze - WOK - Sztuka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Kultura, Głupcze - (61); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Świat bez tajemnic - Michael Jackson i jego przyjaciel (Michael Jacson and Bubbles. The Untold Story) 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Jo Scofield ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 25 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 8 - Święta, święta i po świetach - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 973 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Castle - odc. 19/58 (Castle ep. Love Me Dead); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 9/73; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 25 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 898 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 974; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 710; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Wataha białych wilków (The Pack of White Wolves) 62'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Yorgos Avgeropoulos; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Na linii strzału - odc. 23 (In Plain Sight s. II ep. 10); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Lalka - odc. 9/9 - Dusza w letargu - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Ryszard Ber; wyk.:Alina Jankowska, Anna Milewska, Zofia Mrozowska, Bogdan Baer, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Jan Englert, Stefan Friedman, Emil Karewicz, Józef Nalberczak, Wojciech Pokora; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Szpital Three Rivers - odc. 13 ost. (Three Rivers s. I ep. 13 Status 1A); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:25 Pogoda 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:09 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:56 Pogoda 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:16 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 08:56 Pogoda 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:26 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:11 Pogoda 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 18:30 Program lokalny 20:00 Minęła dwudziesta 20:45 Infoexpress 21:00 Pogoda 21:05 Telekurier 21:22 Pogoda 21:30 Serwis info 21:42 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda 23:16 Sportowy wieczór 23:33 Niebezpieczna granica - film dokumentalny (USA,2009) 00:32 60 lat razem: Andrzej Turski 00:42 Minęła dwudziesta 01:22 Infoexpress 01:33 Pogoda 01:40 Telekurier 02:00 Serwis info 02:05 Info Dziennik 02:42 Pogoda 02:46 Sportowy wieczór 03:00 Archiwum zbrodni 03:23 Listy do PRL-u 03:30 Prawdę mówiąc: Grażyna Piotrowska-Oliwa (69) 03:54 Pogoda 04:00 Niebezpieczna granica - film dokumentalny (USA,2009) 04:53 Infoexpress 05:00 Sportowy wieczór 05:11 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 05:35 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 4 (16) 08:25 The Looney Tunes Show 2 (2) 08:55 I kto tu rządzi?: Lato miłości (24) 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Majty polskie (179) 10:00 Trudne sprawy: Rodzice walczą przeciwko urzędowi do spraw szkolnictwa (7) 11:00 Dlaczego ja?: Syn podejrzewany o zabicie kamieniem (181) 12:00 Wzór 5 (80) 13:00 Dom nie do poznania (5) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1663) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (278) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (506) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (384) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1664) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Uczeń czarnoksiężnika (363) 20:00 Megahit: Korpus weteranów - film sensacyjny (USA,2006) 22:30 Godziny strachu - thriller (Kanada,Wielka Brytania,2007) 00:30 System 2.0 - dramat sensacyjny (USA,2006) 02:20 Zagadkowa noc 03:20 Tajemnice losu TVN 04:55 Uwaga! 05:15 Rozmowy w toku: Wzięliśmy kredyt i skończyła się miłość... 06:10 Mango 07:15 Na Wspólnej (1725) 07:50 Doradca smaku (6) - magazyn kulinarny 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:10 Ukryta prawda (147) 12:10 Kocham. Enter (21) 13:10 Szpital (21) 14:10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Pokochaj mnie (1004) 14:50 Kocham. Enter (22) 15:50 Rozmowy w toku: Mój mąż kąpie się raz na ruski rok! 16:50 Szpital (22) 17:55 Ukryta prawda (148) 18:55 Doradca smaku (7) - magazyn kulinarny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1726) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Historia z Podgórskiej (1005) 21:30 Prawo Agaty (3) 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki (16) - talk show 23:30 Superwizjer 00:05 The Event: Zdarzenie (18) 01:05 Uwaga! 01:20 Arkana magii (862) 02:40 Rozmowy w toku: Mój mąż kąpie się raz na ruski rok! 03:35 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:10 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 05:30 Triumf miłości (89) 06:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:30 Gliniarz i prokurator (37) 08:30 Komisarz Rex (14) 09:30 Otchłań namiętności (49) 10:30 Otchłań namiętności (50) 11:30 I Like It - magazyn muzyczny 12:30 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 13:00 TV Market 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Komisarz Rex (15) 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (38) 17:00 Otchłań namiętności (51) 18:00 Otchłań namiętności (52) 19:00 Galileo (331) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 20:30 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Śmierć na talerzu (2) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Sekcja Alfa - film sensacyjny (USA,1999) 00:00 Dirty Dancing - film muzyczny (USA,1987) 02:05 To był dzień na świecie 02:35 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:30 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (19) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 No problem! (4) - program lifestylowy 07:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (1) 07:30 Timon i Pumba (7) 08:00 Strażnik pierścienia (2) 09:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka (18) 10:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (21) 10:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (22) 11:00 Miami Medical (1) 12:00 Gliniarz z Memphis 2 (1) 13:00 Sekrety i kłamstwa (15) - reality show (Chorwacja,Serbia) 14:00 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (2) - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Przeżyć atak! (2) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka (19) 17:15 Gliniarz z Memphis 2 (2) 18:00 Miami Medical (2) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (32) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (33) 20:00 Trzęsienie ziemi - film katastroficzny (Kanada,Litwa,Wielka Brytania,2005) 21:55 Edison - thriller (USA,2005) 00:00 Króliczki Playboya - reality show 01:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:05 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Mistrzowie (4/16) 05:35 We dwoje (12) - program rozrywkowy 06:55 Męski typ 2: Artur Boruc (5/9) 07:25 Brzydula (183) 07:55 Brzydula (184) 08:25 Sąd rodzinny: Chrzest bojowy (200) 09:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Przyszywani rodzice (283) 10:25 Agenci NCIS 6 (3/25) 11:25 Mango 13:00 Sąd rodzinny: Moja mała dziewczynka (201) 14:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Zniszczone marzenia (284) 14:55 Dr House 2 (20/24) 15:55 Ostry dyżur (41/48) 16:55 Brzydula (185) 17:30 Brzydula (186) 18:05 Agenci NCIS 6 (4/25) 19:00 Dr House 2 (21/24) 20:00 Sensacyjny wtorek: Szczęki: Zemsta - thriller (USA,1987) 22:05 Nie z tego świata 4 (2/22) 23:00 Wieczór strachu: Porywacze ciał - horror SF (USA,1993) 00:50 Arkana magii 02:55 W roli głównej: Dorota Zawadzka (12/17) 03:20 W roli głównej: Aleksander Wolszczan (13/17) 03:50 W roli głównej: Ilona Ostrowska (14/17) 04:15 W roli głównej: Robert Więckiewicz (15/17) 04:40 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 2 06:00 Błękitny patrol (8) 07:00 Ja, ona i Eva (134) 08:00 Pippi (4) 08:30 Ja ci pokażę (3) 08:40 Ja ci pokażę (4) 09:00 Łowcy smoków (6) 09:25 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (22) 10:00 Pszczółka Maja (31) 10:35 Ale robale (4) 11:30 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (9) 11:40 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (10) 12:00 Reksio (35) 12:10 Reksio (36) 12:25 Superauta (10) 13:00 Pippi (5) 13:30 Ja ci pokażę (3) 13:40 Ja ci pokażę (4) 14:00 Łowcy smoków (7) 14:25 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (23) 15:00 Pszczółka Maja (32) 15:35 Ale robale (4) 16:30 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (9) 16:40 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (10) 17:00 Reksio (35) 17:10 Reksio (36) 17:25 Superauta (11) 18:00 Świat zwierząt (8) - serial przygodowy 18:30 Przeżyć atak! 2 (3) - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Jim wie lepiej 4 (90) 20:00 Jim wie lepiej 4 (91) 20:30 Błękitny patrol (10) 21:30 Codzienna 2 m 3 (21) 22:00 Sekrety i kłamstwa (13) - reality show (Chorwacja,Serbia) 23:00 Piękni i ambitni (7) - serial erotyczny 00:00 Gramy po polsku (25) - program muzyczny 01:00 Gramy po polsku (24) - program muzyczny 01:50 Gramy po polsku (26) - program muzyczny 02:50 Zakończenie programu TV 6 06:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:15 Eva Luna (18) 08:00 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (5) 08:25 Oggy i ferajna (8) 08:50 Galileo EXTRA (27) - program popularnonaukowy 09:45 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (30) 10:45 TV Market 11:25 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (7) - program rozrywkowy 12:20 Ryzykanci 4 (6) 13:20 TV Market 14:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 15:10 Ryzykanci 4 (7) 16:05 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego (7) - serial dokumentalny (Francja,2007) 17:00 Dekoratornia 17:30 Dekoratornia 18:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (31) 19:00 Eva Luna (19) 20:00 Galileo EXTRA (28) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Johnny Mnemonic - film SF (USA,Kanada,1994) 23:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (2) 23:30 Skład osobliwości (2) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2010) 00:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 01:00 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 01:30 mała Czarna - talk show 02:20 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:40 Big Brother 5 - reality show 03:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Gaz-System Pogoń Szczecin - KS Azoty-Puławy 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Gaz-System Pogoń Szczecin - KS Azoty-Puławy 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: Krylia Sowietow Samara - CSKA Moskwa 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: Krylia Sowietow Samara - CSKA Moskwa 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Cafe Futbol 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Cafe Futbol 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: Rubin Kazań - Zenit Sankt Petersburg 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: Rubin Kazań - Zenit Sankt Petersburg 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - PEC Zwolle 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - PEC Zwolle 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Tauron Stal Mielec - MMTS Kwidzyn 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Tauron Stal Mielec - MMTS Kwidzyn 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń - mecz o 3. miejsce: Galatasaray Daikin Stambuł - Unendo Yamamay Busto Arsizio 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń - mecz o 3. miejsce: Galatasaray Daikin Stambuł - Unendo Yamamay Busto Arsizio 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń - mecz finałowy: VakifBank Stambuł - Rabita Baku 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Hity na czasie 08:00 ESKA TV News 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Hi Fashion 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Rap Time 22:00 Hip-Hop TV 23:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Czarno na białym - magazyn 06:35 Blisko ludzi 07:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:55 Rozmowy w toku 08:50 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie (2/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2013) 09:50 Ostra pobudka z Kim 2 (10/13) - reality show (Kanada,2009) 10:20 Ogrodowe pogotowie (2/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Wielka Brytania,2012) 10:50 Psie adopcje i nie tylko 2 (2/9) - serial dokumentalny 11:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12:25 Blisko ludzi 12:55 Rozmowy w toku 13:50 Kartoteka 4 (2/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 15:40 Czarno na białym - magazyn 16:15 Obsesje (2/6) - serial dokumentalny 16:45 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy (2/10) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2011) 17:15 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 W ostatniej chwili (8/11) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Na granicy prawa (9/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 20:45 Miłosny biznes (11/20) - serial dokumentalny (Australia,2011) 21:45 Express 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Taboo 7 (2/6) - serial popularnonaukowy (USA) 23:05 Cela - reportaż 23:35 Na noże (9/12) - program rozrywkowy (Ukraina) 00:35 Studio TTV 2 (4/15) - program publicystyczny 01:30 W trasie 3 (4/10) - program krajoznawczy 02:00 Rozmowy w toku 02:50 Bez recepty - magazyn medyczny 03:45 Psie adopcje i nie tylko 2 (2/9) - serial dokumentalny 04:10 Kartoteka 3 (1/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 05:05 Wojaże szalonego Anglika (10/13) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 05:30 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Slide Show 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Przeboje na czasie 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Wszystko mi disco! 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Discopolot! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:14 Szalone lata 90. 21:00 Gwiazdy Polo TV 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Smocze wzgórze 2: Magiczna kostka - film animowany (Hiszpania,2006) 09:00 Mamuśki (14) 09:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Pusykat (24) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Pojedynek w ciemności (73) 10:30 Pierwsza miłość (1662) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Inwestorzy (265) 12:00 Pensjonat pod różą: Nieproszeni goście (17) 13:00 Psie serce: Atos (15) 14:00 Mamuśki (14) 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Pusykat (24) 15:00 Daleko od noszy: Śliska sprawa (45) 15:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Wędkarstwo uspokaja (98) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Złote jajko (30) 16:30 Pierwsza miłość (1663) 17:05 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Po(d)rywacz (215) 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (6) 20:30 Mamuśki (14) 21:00 Fala zbrodni: Żywy towar (26) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Inwestorzy (265) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Perpetuum mobile (31) 23:30 Mamuśki (14) 00:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Pusykat (24) 00:30 Daleko od noszy: Śliska sprawa (45) 01:00 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 02:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 Historia Kowalskich - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,2008) 09:40 Jasne błękitne okna - film obyczajowy (Polska,2006) 11:30 Na wyrywki z rozrywki. 30 lat PPA - Mistrzowie- reportaż 12:00 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: "Ballady mordercze" - 19. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - koncert (Polska,1998) 13:00 Informacje kulturalne 13:20 Młoda Kultura: Tides from Nebula - koncert (Polska,2012) 14:10 Jasne błękitne okna - film obyczajowy (Polska,2006) 16:00 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:00 Historia Kowalskich - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,2008) 18:05 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Kardynał Gianfranco Ravasi 18:35 Ślepy bokser - film obyczajowy (Polska,1981) 19:35 Widzi Misie: Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci - magazyn kulturalny 19:45 Widzi Misie: Miś Uszatek: Ratownicy 20:00 Informacje kulturalne extra: Tomasz Stańko 20:20 TVP Kultura na Ogólnopolskim Festiwalu Sztuki Reżyserskiej "Interpretacje" w Katowicach (1) - relacja 20:30 Teatr Telewizji: Ciała obce: sztuka Julii Holewińskiej (Polska,2012) 22:10 TVP Kultura na Ogólnopolskim Festiwalu Sztuki Reżyserskiej "Interpretacje" w Katowicach (2) - relacja 22:50 Panorama kina polskiego: Moja Angelika - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1999) 00:40 Kult Off Kino: 'Niech żyje pogrzeb', reż. Dariusz Błaszczyk (52) 01:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:35 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 12.03.1988 08:10 Kuchnia z Okrasą: Zapach sera 08:35 Ex libris 09:00 Czas honoru 4: Nowy świadek (45) 10:00 Z archiwum i pamięci: Andrzej Rosiewicz 11:05 Zaproszenie: Wersal Podlasia 11:35 Spór o historię: Obława Augustowska 12:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 12:45 Flesz historii (121) 13:15 Historia kina w Popielawach - film obyczajowy (Polska,1998) 15:00 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu: Leopold von Rothkirsch 15:20 Projekt "X": Kajaki górskie - Argentyna - reportaż (Polska,1998) 15:50 TAK - Telewizyjne Archiwum Kultury: Kultura i sztuka Marca '68 17:00 Czas honoru 4: Znak Rosenfarba (46) 18:00 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Miłość w czasach wyklętych 18:20 Kalendarium historyczne: Kościuszko, czyli o potrzebie historii - Rok 1794 18:45 Ex libris 19:00 Tajemnica Benedykta XVI - film dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 19:45 Głos nadziei - film dokumentalny (Polska,Francja,2002) 21:00 Przeprawa - film wojenny (Jugosławia,1969) 23:00 Skarga - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,2012) 00:00 Przeprawa - film wojenny (Jugosławia,1969) 01:45 Tajemnica Benedykta XVI - film dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 02:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Maszyna zmian - Sobowtór - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Polonia w Komie - Sztokholm (189); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 137; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 773 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 4/13 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 2 Marta Żmuda - Trzebiatowska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 14:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 642* Mocne uderzenie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Inauguracja Konklawe; relacja; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:50 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (26); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Galeria - odc. 137; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Kombii w Opolu /2/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 773 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Szybowce; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Sport; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Opole 2010 na bis - Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko /2/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 102 - Pani sierżant - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Norwegia - Lofoty (190); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Hala odlotów - Co nas śmieszy? (odc. 24); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Sztuka życia - odc. 43 Magda Steczkowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 137; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Maszyna zmian - Sobowtór; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Szybowce; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Opole 2010 na bis - Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko /2/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 102 - Pani sierżant; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Norwegia - Lofoty (190); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 773; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Flesz historii - odc. 121; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Zakończenie dnia